The objective of the present invention is to provide a one-piece tie down bracket that is extremely simple and inexpensive to construct, and one which may be securely mounted to the frame of the vehicle by simple welding or bolting operations to provide two welds, or two pairs of bolts, at right angles to one another.
As will be described, the bracket of the invention is formed of a rod-like member composed, for example, of steel or other appropriate material, and which is looped into an eye configuration. The bracket has two essentially straight end portions which traverse one another at essentially 90.degree., both of which provide a mounting means for the bracket by forming mutually perpendicular welds, or pairs of bolts, between the end portions and the supporting structure.